


Someone to Show You Love

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Series: Life Is Strange One Shots [16]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lonliness, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: Chloe has a Valentine's Day Crisis.





	Someone to Show You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Valentine's Day.

I watch as the rain outside beats down against the roof and the trees. I feel a longing for a loving embrace, feeling the eyes of the world peering in on me, judging me. Even as I sit on the windowsill, I feel like I'm lost at sea, a never ending blueness threatening to consume me.

_I don't deserve comfort. No matter what, I always mess things up. I only hurt the people I care about the most. I should be alone, I deserve it..._

I close my eyes, feeling cold despite the blanket wrapped around me. I can feel the emptiness in my chest as I sit there, trying to make my feelings go away. I can feel the urge to put the blade to my skin just so that I can override what's inside with something outside. I sniffle, feeling the tears start to come.

_I can't do this to myself. I can't just sit here and punish myself for something I can't help. Anyone else, anyone who was smarter and braver than me, would just do it. They'd just go for it and get it over with._

I look over at the coffee table, seeing the untouched bottle of whiskey. I take a deep breath, slowly reaching into my pocket and pulling out my pocket knife. I look it over and sigh, thinking for a moment before setting it to the side. I pull out my phone and open the contact, my finger hovering over the call button.

_This is it, there's no going back from this..._

I press the button and hold the phone to my ear, hearing the voice come through from the other side. "Hey Chlo, what's up-"

"I love you, Max." A silence falls except for the rain hitting the tin of her roof in the background. "I'm sorry for telling you this way, but I just had to tell you."

"Chloe, did Frank put you up to this...?"

"What? No. Max, my therapist didn't put me up to this. I mean it, I love you. I have for a long time now really..."

There is another silence between us and I am about to say something when Max speaks up. "I'll be there in a few minutes." I can hear her moving around followed by the beep of her ending the call. I shut my phone off and set it beside me, pulling the blanket closer as I sit and look out the window. Things feel strange. I can feel a faint warmth in my heart, making its way out to my skin and giving me slight goose bumps. I sigh as I wait, closing my eyes and feeling time slip by.

I hear a loud banging on the door and I jump up, dropping the blanket and quickly walking to the door. I open it to see Max, standing there in her normal pink shirt and jeans. She's soaked and I can see the rain dripping from the hair on her forehead. "Max I-" She rushes forward and grabs onto me, kissing me. I kiss back frantically, feeling her bury her hands in the back of my shirt. We stand there, kissing in the doorway.

Eventually Max breaks off the kiss, both of us panting. I rest my forehead against hers and look into her eyes. She clears her throat and take a deep breath. "You'd better mean it Chloe, I wouldn't run across Seattle in the rain for anyone else..."

"Yeah, I know... You wouldn't stop watching Titanic for anyone else either."

"Oh hush you." She smiles and gives me a peck on the cheek. "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes. Max, I'd love to go out with you."

"Good, now let your girlfriend into your house before she gets sick."

I laugh and step aside, letting max come in and close the door. She takes off her shoes and sniffles. "Oh no, it's already setting in."

"Honestly, if I get sick it'll be worth it." She moves her hair to the side and starts to catch her breath. "Besides, you'd have to nurse me back to health."

"And i gladly would. But, I think you should get out of those we clothes first, no need to feel all soggy." I point to the other room. "Go into my closet and take whatever you want."

"Okay." Max walks into my room and closes the door, leaving me to walk back over to the futon and look around.

_Well, I guess I should move a few things around._

I pull out the futon, grabbing the blanket and setting it on there. I turn on the TV and turn on my gaming console, opening YouTube and finding a good video. As I sit on the couch, Max comes out wearing one of my flannel shirts and a pair of my sweatpants. I smile at her and pat the futon next to me. "Pull up a futon."

"My pleasure." I lay down and Max lays next to me, relaxing into me. I wrap my arm around her waist and push the button on the controller, starting the video.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Max."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Chloe."

"Love you, Maxie."

"Love you too, Chlo."

**Author's Note:**

> Until Next Time, Read On.


End file.
